Truth or dare with ppg and rrb
by puppyhugs1
Summary: hello,this is the best ToD you can find.We mess wit-I mean play with all of your favorite characters. We will let you invite others like Dexter or princess,but not Him.He really freaks me out.To put in your truths or dares,put them in comments. Hurry up so I can create a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1 Introduction

Hello guys, girls, and random weirdoes. I am your wonderful and amazing host of this truth or dare game show, Puppyhugs! Just call me Puppy. I have bribed the ppg and RRB here with excessive loads of candy I will never give them. Here they ,here are the rules. No death wishes, but there will definitely be extreme violence. There will be romance, but no rated M or bad language, unless it is replaced with the word repeat after me, ,now review and put in your I want to give special thanks to the 2nd best author on fanfiction,after me,Kattytacokisses. She is awesome and I hope she reviews. Now good-bye and review , review, here is my not-so –special-compared-to-me-co-host/sister issydragonheart.

Author: puppyhugs1

Awesomeness meter: high as it can get

Boomer's POV

I knew it was against the rules, but she was totally worth it. Yes, I was the blonde of the 'ruffs, but I wasn't dumb. My brothers were pretty stereotypical, so I usually expected it. It would get violent sometimes, but mostly just rude comments. I watched her pass by every day, never noticing me from my perch atop a building. I often had sleepless nights, only thinking about her, what I would say to her, wondering if it would ever come true. I would promise to myself I would do it, but broke it every time. It was Bubbles, the preppy powerpuff. She was the most popular girl for miles around, and would leave boys swooning in her wake. If I messed up, it would go down the grapevine like a zip line. I would be a constant embarrassment to my brothers. I could never go out into the public eye again. But today I would do it.

I got approval from my brothers, who where dating her 2 sisters. I looked as handsome as I could without looking like I was going to a ball with Cinderella (who wasn't nearly as pretty as Bubbles.)I flew down when I caught her without a constant girl huddle."Hey Bubbles, "I said nervously. "Would you like to go to a movie with me, "I said carefully, stuttering through my words."Sure. Whatever" she replied cheerfully. I almost fainted. It had happened. I answered coolly, "Meet me on Friday, have tickets."She was an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Shalom people, and that is Hebrew for hello,

We have our first dare from my very own cohost, issy.

D: Butch has to go outside in a chicken costume and hit the 1st person he sees.

D: Buttercup has to wear a sparkly green dress with a hoop skirt and a huge green bow and a Marie Antoinette wig

D: Bubbles has to kiss Boomer and he has to kiss back.

D: Blossom has to sing Cinderella by Tata Young.

D: Brick has to sing Just the Girl by Clicked Five. TO BLOSSOM

Okay these will be interesting dares. Okay Butch, suit up."Do I have to?"Yeah, yah do otherwise we have a crazy mob of fans just waiting to play a little bit of mercy with got a look of sheer terror on his face. Okay and please do not use your powers on any innocent civilians. Aim for villains. I'm putting a collar on that stops your powers until I take it off. Now Buttercup, heh heh, this will be entertaining. Now you shall be the green sparkly Buttercup from the French revolution. Go get fancy. Now, how romantic.

Bubbles, Boomer, you know the drill, kiss. Both turned as red as brick's hat. I will put you both in the fanroom, and I have no sensitivity to the puppy eyes. I am immune. They kissed for a couple seconds, and then hurried back to their seats. Now we are down to the red's dares. Ladies first, so blossom, grab the pink mic. I got you all personalized microphones. So sing the song already! She sung beautifully, and then sashayed back to her seat with pride. Okay, Brick head, your turn. He sung and the doors to his fan room almost busted , there is Butch walking in right now."Whoa look at Butterbutt; she looks all , the 1800's."He said, cracking up and holding his sides."French revolution, "blossom and brick corrected in unison. "Says the man in a chicken costume, "buttercup , where did you get a black eye?"Don't ask"Butch muttered.

Okay, time for our next dare from ppgxrrb 4eva,

D: B.C and Butch have to have a rap battle

D: Boomer has to go to McDonalds with a fart machine and make comments such as "I knew I shouldn't have eaten here."

D: Brick and B.C have to hug in public and B.C has to yell "Rape"

D: Blossom and Brick have to make out in front of Mojo Jojo

T: Butch, who would you rather marry, B.C, Brute, or Cat woman.

Another interesting set of dares and our first truth. Now, B.C, Butch, grab your mics and DJ Dragon Heart, drop a funky beat. First, we have The Green Power puff, Buttercup!She came out looking ready to win. And here comes Butch, the perverted rowdy ruff. The room basically became a sports stadium, with bets flying everywhere. I whistled into my microphone and every one stopped. Let's get started. Butch, you're first. It went on for a couple of minutes, until Buttercup officially won the match. As a reward, you can slap him as hard as you want. "All right!"She shouted enthusiastically. And Butch ran away screaming like a little girl.

Yo Booms, you ready to Mcfart at McDonalds?"Oh yeah" he replied, which I didn't understand. There is a McDonalds on the corner. And its rush hour so maximum people will see what's happening. So here is your fart machine and off you go. Now let's watch. On the big screen…Hi, can I have a big mac? the table…Oh (uses fart machine.)That doesn't go down well! Man that stinks. Well time to go! (Leaves restaurant)Done with that dare!

Blossom, Brick, Mojo shall just be delighted to see this, especially since Issy is bringing him in right now. "What is happening? Release me at once, or face the powers of Mojo Jojo."How do you boys live with him? Well Reds, you know what to do. They made out for a couple of seconds, then hurried back to their seats with Mojo screaming at them.

I forgot. Brick and B.C., go to town square and do what is needed. I turned on my hidden camera. On the big screen…"Ah, rape! "Buttercup screamed. Half the people in the square started attacking Brick and helping Buttercup. Back at studio…Ah, brick whined, covered in bruises and his own blood. Why, why did it have to end so fast? So amusing.

Finally, our first truth, yet last for this chapter. But sadly it is for looked , who would you rather marry? Cat woman, Brute, Or B.C.?"Honestly, catwoman,"he replied tersely. Okay, my second chapter. Review or P.M to send in your ToDs.


End file.
